Becoming Hylia
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: Zelda has been caught in an unusual tornado that forced her from her home in Skyloft and her best friend Link. Awaiting her on the surface, is the wise shaman to tell Zelda of her destiny. Zelda is Hylia reborn and she must awaken the goddess within her to defeat a great evil. But she can't do it alone. With the help of her dear friend and her faithful protector, she might succeed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I closed the door to my room and rested against it for a brief minute. It had been a long day of yelling at Groose to leave Link alone and not to mention my school work. I got ready for bed as soon as I could. Just before I settled in for the night, I opened my journal to the first empty page and wrote; "Tomorrow's the big day! The Wing Ceremony! Finally, Link can take a big step toward becoming a knight. I can't wait to see him promoted to full knighthood, but I'm a little worried he might have some trouble winning the race. Lately, Link hasn't taken his flight training seriously. Someone needs to make sure he doesn't mess up his chance! So I've made up my mind. Tomorrow I'll wake him up extra early and make sure he gets in some last-minute practice, whether he likes it or not. He has to win, otherwise we won't be able to perform the closing ceremony together!" I closed my journal and crawled into bed.

Later in my dream, Link and I ran through the streets of Skyloft as little children again. Playing together under the sun of a beautiful day, in the shadow of my Loftwing that had chosen me the year before, we were exultant. Link had yet to be chosen by a majestic creature but that never seemed to be concerned with that; he was always so content to spend his days with me. And in a flash, like a fierce strike of lightning, I was ripped from my precious memory in the light and thrown into the darkness. I gazed all around, seeing nothing, trying to decipher through the darkness. I called Link's name over and over again, he never seemed to be anywhere in sight. The longer I remained here, the more panicked I grew with each breath.

I turned around to find a giant monster, trying to consume me. It roared angrily, rearing its ugly head. I cringed in fright as the thing leaned towards me, mouth wide open. As it clamped its jaw down around me, everything went black and I heard a familiar screech. It was my darling Loftwing; she peeked her head through my bedroom window. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and gazed around my room; the light from the window illuminated everything, chasing away every inch of darkness from my dream. I know it meant something because I've been having this strange feeling that something was going to happen but for the moment, I would bask in the light. Nothing could get me down today; after all, it is the Wing Ceremony. I've been preparing for this moment for so long now and I prayed to the Goddess that I would get to share this wonderful day with my best friend in the world; Link.

After I dressed myself in my pre-chosen Goddess garbs, I looked around my room for my sailcloth. I finally found it resting on my chair where I had left it the night before. I dusted it off before wrapping it around my shoulders. I had worked hard on this sailcloth to give to the winner of the Wing Ceremony. I rushed out the door to the Statue of the Goddess where my father was waiting for me to meet him. As the courtyard came into view, I saw Groose, Cawlin, and Strich instead of my father. I sighed heavily and went to take my place at the base of the statue. Groose combed his fingers through his hair, trying to impress me, and smiled sheepishly.

"Good morning Zelda." Groose said.

"Hello Groose. Up early to begin training for the ceremony are you?" I asked him politely.

"Why yes, indeed I was." Groose started flexing just before his next 'I'm so great' monologue. "You know," flex, "Can't" flex, "get too loose in my skills. Not if I want to win that is. And we all know I will be the winner this year."

"You definitely will Groose." Strich said.

"You're the greatest." Cawlin chimed in.

Groose laughed. "Yeah, I know. I am pretty great aren't I? So Zelda, I do so look forward to seeing you on top of the Goddess Statue after the ceremony." He winked at me and flexed his muscles again.

"We'll just see who wins Groose. Don't forget, Link is also competing." I informed him.

"Link? That weakling squirt?" Groose laughed hysterically, Cawlin and Strich laughed too.

I scowled at him. "Don't underestimate him Groose. Link has been working really hard for this and he just might surprise you."

"We'll see about that." Groose said under his breath. Before I could ask what he meant by that, my father walked into the courtyard, smiling at us all.

"Good morning gents, beautiful day isn't it?" He asked Groose and his gang.

"Sure is Headmaster Gaepora." Groose said nervously. "We better…get going. We don't have much time left before the ceremony. Let's go boys." And with that, they left.

"Father, I think those boys are up to something." I said.

"Oh come now daughter, you're being too suspicious. I'm sure this year's ceremony will be a good clean race." Father stated happily. All around us, Professor Owlan and Professor Horwell were tediously preparing everything for the race. Professor Owlan's golden loftwing floated down into the courtyard and patiently sat while Owlan adjusted the strap for the loftwing statuette. "Zelda, isn't it about time for you to be practicing your song?" Father asked, holding my golden harp out for me.

"Thank you Father." I gratefully took the harp and gently stroked the strings. They made the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and came over to listen to my rehearsal. I played the Song of the Goddess for my tiny audience; I closed my eyes as each note I played kissed my ears. I felt as if the goddess herself were wrapping me in a warm embrace and telling me how proud she was that I was chosen as this year's Hylia for the ceremony. After my song, the others completed their work and disappeared into town to prepare the shops for afternoon business. Father patted my shoulder and smiled lovingly towards me. Suddenly, realization flashed; Link was still not out here like he promised. "Where is Link? Surely he is not still asleep. Today is an important day after all." Father said.

"Don't worry Father. I'm sure he'll be here soon." I had a feeling Link would do this, so I made a letter in case this were to happen. I called my loftwing; she came with great haste. I placed my letter in her mouth and told her to fly to the academy and wake up Link to give him this. She squawked and flew away as fast as she could. I explained everything to Father and continued to practice while I waited for Link to show up. Not too long after I sent my loftwing after him, Link raced into the courtyard. The sun glistened off his ash blonde hair, his brilliant smile shone brighter than the sun itself. I was glad to see him.

"Good morning sleepyhead. I'm glad to see my loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd forget to meet me this morning." I told him.

"Of course I wouldn't." Link assured me. "I did make you a promise didn't I?" He brushed the hair behind his head in embarrassment.

"You certainly did." I smiled warmly. "But what do you think? Look at this beautiful harp and this outfit? I get to use them both today since I'm playing the role of the goddess. And this wrap, I made it myself to use in the ceremony today."

Link gave out a yawn. "So why exactly am I up this early for?" he asked me.

I giggled. "I got you up early because…" I felt my cheeks grow warm with the thought of confessing my secret. "I wanted you to be the first to see me in this outfit Link. So how do I look?" I twirled around to give him a full view of my very special goddess outfit.

He blushed and said, "You look…great." He confessed.

I laughed. "I think so too. But I'm glad you agree." Link chuckled with me, giving me that look, that 'man is she something' look and it warmed my heart.

"There you are!" Father said.

"Hello Father."

"You're finally here too aye Link? That's good. No doubt the excitement of the ceremony was too much for you and you didn't sleep a wink." He chuckled. "Which is why you slept in so late this morning."

Link chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well Link, if you win today's race, you'll get to participate in the ceremony alongside Zelda. So I want you to get out there and give it your best." Father said, placing his hand on Link's shoulder. I couldn't take it any longer, I had to tell Father of my true concerns.

"About that Father…I…I don't think Link should compete today." I burst out.

"What? What are you saying?" Link asked, stunned and offended.

"I'm sorry it's just that…Link hasn't been practicing that much lately and when he does, he's lazily gliding through the sky, probably daydreaming."

Father laughed. "No need to worry Zelda, though you may have a point."

"Hey!" Link interrupted.

"Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as the bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily." Father continued. "Although I myself have not seen him practicing that much, you two have known each other since you were children. You should know better than to worry over him." Father smiled reassuringly. "After all, you know that Link and his loftwing share a very special connection. And I'm sure that bond hasn't gone unnoticed by you considering how jealous you were the day they met." He laughed.

That's it, I've had it. "This ceremony is nothing to laugh at Father! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft. If Link doesn't fly fast enough… What if Link messes up? What if he's not allowed to become a knight? What if he misses his big chance?" I worried.

"Calm down my dear, it will be fine." Father said. "Honestly, it's almost like you become a different person when you worry about Link."

"Um if I may intercede," Link said, "Can you two stop talking about me like I'm not standing here? I think I'll be fine."

I've had it with him as well. "Listen up Link, you'd better fly your heart out today." I cautioned. "At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice before the race." I took his hand and pulled him to the launch platform. "Come on, you'll thank me later."

"Wait Zelda!" He pleaded. "Something is wrong, I can't sense my loftwing."

"Come on, just jump over and call your loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony so take this seriously. Wait, you can't sense your loftwing?" I thought about it for a minute and I called his bluff. "I get it, you're trying to weasel your way out of having to practice."

"No that's not it! I'm being very serious Zelda." Link pleaded.

"Nice try but you're not fooling me!" I said. "Off you go!" And with that, I gave him a gentle push off the launching platform. As he fell, he signaled his loftwing but it did not answer. Link kept falling, his loftwing was nowhere to be found. I made a huge mistake! I leapt off the platform as well and whistled for my loftwing. She came immediately and caught me as I fell. I pulled on her reigns, pushing her forward, diving faster so we could catch Link. I positioned her just above Link and she grabbed him up in her talons.

"Hold on Link!" I shouted. "I've got you!" We flew back up to Skyloft and landed once more in the courtyard in front of the statue. My loftwing fell to the ground. It let out a painful cry. Link was trying to catch his breath on the ground and I could feel my own heart racing.

"Are you two alright?" Father asked. I couldn't focus on that, my loftwing was hurt.

"I'm sorry friend. I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing did you?"

"That's…okay…I'm fine." Link said, dusting off his shirt.

"This is very odd Link. For a bird not to answer his master…it's unheard of." Father said. "And you still can't sense your bird? This is a problem, considering the wing ceremony is about to start."

I sighed, ashamed of myself. I should have listened to him and trusted that he would tell me the truth and my mistake almost cost Link his life. "Link, when you said you couldn't sense your bird…I should've listened to you. I'm sorry. But I need to tend to my own loftwing right now so I'll catch up later. You better go on ahead and see if you can find where your bird has gone." I suggested. Link nodded and headed into town; I gently massaged my loftwing's wing. Thankfully she was not injured, only worn out by the sudden ferocity at which she had to fly. I sighed with relief and started my mission to help Link find his loftwing. I headed out of the courtyard and down to the Bazaar; not only was that the best place to get goods and supplies, it was also the best place to get the latest gossip.

The Bazaar was buzzing with excitement; lots of villagers were gathered around Rupin's stand. He was offering some kind of special deals for the Wing Ceremony. I walked over to my good friend Peatrice's shop. "Hello Peatrice." I greeted.

"Hello Zelda, what can I do for you today?"

"I was just wondering if you know anything about why a loftwing would not respond to the call of his rider."

"Oh Zelda, are you having trouble with your loftwing?"

"Not me Peatrice but poor Link can't call his loftwing and it's almost time for the Wing Ceremony. So, do you think you could help?" I asked.

"Well I'm sorry Zelda I don't know a thing but I'm sure Parrow would know a thing or two."

"Well where is he?"

"Last I heard, he was walking around in the plaza by the lighthouse. He said he wanted to show Gully how to catch some Blessed Butterflies. He should still be over there."

I thanked my dear friend for her time and headed down to the plaza. Upon arriving there, I found Link, Groose, Cawlin, and Strich; the three of them crowded around Link and I overheard what Groose was going on about.

"You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go way back." Groose said, angrily pointing a finger in Link's face. "You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already? Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

"And just who might you be talking about Groose?" I interrupted.

Groose and the boys were very surprised to see me. "Oh Zelda, hey it's uh…" Groose tried to explain. I walked over to him and pushed Link out of the way and waved my finger in Groose's face and I gave him a scolding no one would believe.

"Don't even try it Groose. You're picking on Link again aren't you? He's a student at the academy like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

"Yeah…I suppose…" Groose began.

"You suppose what?" I insisted. Groose smiled awkwardly and then cleared his throat before brushing it off and walking away. He, Cawlin, and Strich gathered at the launching platform and stopped for Groose to brag some more.

"Ok we're outta here boys! Later Link! Hope you find your bird, or else you'll have to sit out today's race. That could be a major setback to knighthood, so find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure. That's your special flavor." The three of them leapt from the ledge and were whisked into the sky on their loftwings.

"Thanks Zelda…for what you did." Link said.

"I hate to say it but, I'm beginning to suspect those blockheads had something to do with your loftwing's disappearance."

"I suspect that too. He was all too eager to deny that he had any idea where my loftwing flew off to." Link agreed.

"I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of your bird." I offered. "Father said he'd talk to Instructor Horwell about delaying the ceremony, so don't worry. We'll find your bird in time." I assured him.

"Thanks Zelda." Link said. I winked and ran off the platform. The wind whipped through the sailcloth on my back and I whistled for my loftwing. She came obediently and scooped me out of the sky. Together, we circled the whole island several times until I finally noticed the bird under the waterfall. I circled back a few more times, trying to find Link; there was no sign of him anywhere. I flew back to where I had seen the loftwing and Link had just come out of the cave. "Link!" I called down to him.

"Zelda?" My loftwing dropped me right on the cliff next to Link. The spot where Groose and his buddies always hung out and so we decided to press on further down the path. "We should get going Zelda. I have to find my loftwing; I have a feeling that he's in trouble."

"Zelda!" A mysterious voice called.

"Huh?" I asked in amazement.

"What is it Zelda?" Link asked.

"Who's that? Who's calling for me?" I asked into the sky.

"Zelda, what are you talking about? There's no one here but the two of us."

I shook the odd feeling out of my head. "Oh sorry Link, I got distracted. Let's go." He took the lead and ran up the hill. We made it to the top and found his loftwing locked in a small alcove. Link whipped out his sword and cut away at the ropes. His loftwing slowly came out of the alcove and stretched his massive wings. I was so happy for Link in that moment; he had done it and he was going to participate in this year's Wing Ceremony. Link's loftwing took off from the cliff and glided through the sky with majesty and grace; it was the most beautiful sight to watch loftwings in flight.

"Hurry Link, now that you found your loftwing, you should fly to the ceremony." But something was weighing heavily on my heart and I had to talk about it. "But before you go, I have to ask you something. I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?"

"No, I didn't hear anything." Link said.

"It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling…almost like someone is calling out to me."

"I'm sure it's nothing Zelda."

"Link, have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds?" I asked him.

"I suppose I have a little bit. Why, do you?" Link asked.

"Some say that it's an empty, barren place, or even that there's nothing at all down below. But, I just have this feeling that they're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world under there, far more vast than Skyloft. The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it and our loftwings won't fly below the barrier. But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday…I want to see it for myself."

"Perhaps someday you will Zelda." Link smiled encouragingly. I smiled back at him, glad that he understood so well.

"Oh sorry Link, we don't have time to chat. Look, your bird is waiting. Just jump of the ledge, your bird will catch you for sure this time." I smiled and giggled. Link nodded and leapt from the ledge, while I followed closely behind. Our birds were completely in sync as they flew side by side; they wove in and out but never once coming close to crashing into each other. "I don't know about you Link but your loftwing looks great."

"Gee thanks Zelda." Link called back.

"My father and the others are worried about your bird so let's go give them the good news."

"Yeah, and let's start this Wing Ceremony." Link said. We flew into Skyloft and landed safely with the others. As soon as the others were assured that Link was ready, we began the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link and I dropped from our loftwings and landed in the plaza by the lighthouse once more. "That was a great ride." Link said, stretching his arms out and rolling his shoulders.

"You're loftwing really is amazing." I complimented him. "Especially considering everything the poor guy has been through this morning."

"I must say that I am very lucky to have him. He truly is a magnificent companion and he glides so well. I'm truly proud of him." Link said.

"Well Link, I'm going to fly back to Father and tell him what happened." I ran off the platform leaving Link alone in the plaza. I mounted my loftwing once again and flew back to the Statue of the Goddess where my father was conversing with Professor Owlan. "Father!" I called from my perch.

"Zelda?" He asked confused. He found me in the sky and waved with great joy. I landed softly in the grass. "Have you had any luck Zelda? Did you find Link's loftwing?" I explained to Father that Link's loftwing was found penned into a small alcove just below the waterfall. Neither Link nor I knew who had placed the poor thing in that cramped prison but what was important was that he had been freed and Link was free to participate in the ceremony.

"Then I suppose there is no reason to further delay the ceremony." Professor Owlan smiled reassuringly. I returned that smile and ran quickly for the plaza. Link was not alone when I found him; Groose and his band of merry boys found him again and hassled him some more.

"When I heard Zelda made that sailcloth herself, there was no way I was going to let some scrawny clown snatch that prize from me. Oh yes, that sailcloth, Zelda's sailcloth, will be mine." I rolled my eyes at Groose; he couldn't stop talking about the ceremony and his confidence that he would be this year's winner. Sometimes, I wondered why we was so motivated to win today. "Oh man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it."

I raised one of my eyebrows and gave Link the look.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Yup, I can see it now. First, I win the big race, and then Zelda and I finish the ceremony together on the statue, just the two of us…"

"I think he's actually lost it." Link whispered in my ear.

"It'll be our special moment alone. Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our moment. Oh it's so real…I can…I can see it." Strich waved his arms frantically to get Groose's attention. Cawlin said, "Psst, Groose! Psst" Groose had finally noticed his friends and said, "What? Can't you two see I'm in the middle of…?" He turned around and realized that I was standing right behind him. "GAH!" He exclaimed.

I folded my fists on my hips. "Care to explain what you meant by our special moment alone?" I asked him.

"I uh…nothing big, really. Just…just…" Groose tried to explain. He looked over at Link. "Link!"

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah! I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!" He chuckled awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Anyhow, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off the dangerous moves." The three of them left the plaza and made their way to the waterfall where the ceremony would start. Link was angry with Groose but I couldn't understand why; I missed their argument.

"Did you hear that guy? A fair race?" I asked Link.

"Groose doesn't know what fair is. That guy will always find some way to make things go his way." Link said, growing slightly angrier.

"Yeah, the chances of that happening are just about less than zero." I agreed.

"You got that right."

"Either way, don't let those fools get you down, Link! Just go out there and fly the best you can. I know you got those guys beat and deep down I think you do too."

"Yeah." Link said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. He smiled bashfully at me, agreeable but still unsure of himself.

"That's the spirit Link! Trust me, you can win this!" Warmth moved all around me; the idea of sharing in the special ceremony with my best friend made my body quiver with joy. If anyone could do this, it was Link. Link gazed at me like he wanted to say something more but there was a loud whistle in the distance cutting him off.

"The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students, please assemble!" Professor Owlan called from the starting line.

"It looks like its race time." I said.

"We better hurry. I think we've kept them waiting long enough, don't you?" Link asked me. I smiled and raced him to the starting line. Groose and his gang beat us to the meeting place; my father and Professor Owlan were already in place. Professor Owlan's golden loftwing sat faithfully next to him awaiting instructions for takeoff.

The sun shone proudly upon Skyloft that day; the seniors from last year synchronized in the skies for a beautiful opening flight. Professor Owlan positioned himself in-between Father and his prized golden loftwing; he was beaming with excitement.

"Your attention please. At last, we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry we would have to proceed without Link but that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it. Before we begin, I'll explain the rules for the competition. I have attached a small statuette to my loftwing, whom I will send to the skies. On my signal, each of you will dash off the ledge and call your loftwing. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion."

"As you well know," He continued. "today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. Today is special for many reasons; today marks the 25th anniversary of our institution. To celebrate this momentous occasion, the winner shall receive this gift atop the Statue of the Goddess. This year, the young woman playing the goddess made this gift herself, and as you well know, this year the role of the goddess shall be played by the lovely Zelda."

I smiled and waved to the boys. "Good luck today!" I said, winking in Link's direction. He blushed a little and waved back to me. I returned his blush.

"Alright boys, let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing. Also, I want to see good, clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me!" Professor Owlan threatened.

"That goes double for you, Groose!" Father commented. Groose acted shocked by Father's dare, as if the idea alone was enough to make him faint. The nerve of that guy.

"Alright gentleman, line up. On my mark, we'll begin the competition." Professor Owlan's loftwing took off into the sky, the statuette tied securely to its leg. Professor Owlan shouted Go and the boys raced to dive off the ledge. I darted there as well as soon as they were all mounted on their loftwings. I watched Link carefully; I worried that he did not have enough practice after all; his loftwing seemed a little hesitant to fly.

"Do not fear my daughter," Father said, "He will be alright."

"I know that Father. I'm worried that we won't win this year. Link hasn't worked as hard as some of the others but he has the heart to be a knight."

"Just have faith in him Zelda and he will meet your expectations." Father was right; Link could do this.

"I say, Link has his head in the game today." Professor Owlan complimented. "That boy just may win this."

"He will Professor Owlan." I said. "Link and his loftwing work as a team. He won't disappoint." Suddenly, Link's loftwing was struck by Groose. "Hey! He can't do that!" I shouted angrily.

"I knew Groose would do this." Owlan said. "That boy had no boundaries when it comes to getting what he wants."

"You'll have to have a serious talk with him when this is over." Father said.

"So I must." I watched Link again; his loftwing easily recovered from the hit and flew on with more ferocity than before. Owlan's loftwing craftily swooped to and fro, keeping the others well off his tail, but not Link. Link came at him from the side and grabbed that statuette right off of Owlan's loftwing. He held it up in the air victoriously and flew back to Skyloft.

"He did it!" I screamed with joy. "He did it!" I ran for the ledge; I couldn't contain myself.

"Zelda wait!" Father called.

"Link!" I shouted. Link looked up to the platform and saw me.

"Zelda!" He called back. Before I could talk myself out of it, I dove from the platform and tried to jump onto Link's loftwing. Link called my name again and rushed to catch me. I landed right in Link's arms. "Are you crazy?!" Link asked me.

I giggled. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Great flying Link! Congratulations."

Link chuckled. "Thanks."

"Now we better get on with the ceremony." This was it; now it was my turn. My heart beat so fast I could hardly hold it in my chest. Link and I jumped from his loftwing, landing on the very top of the statue. "Link, had me the statuette you grabbed in the race. We must offer it to the goddess."

"Here." Link simply said. I wished that he wouldn't ruin this whole ritual by opening his mouth. I took the statuette and placed it on the offering plate of the statue. It was time to officially begin the ceremony; my next duty was to play the goddess's harp. I strummed the strings in a beautiful melody while our loftwings lingered in the sky above the statue.

I strummed the last note and turned to face Link once more. "Link, take my hand and kneel please."

"Yes, I will." Link said. I held out my hand and placed my other hand over my heart. Link took my hand and knelt on the ground in front of me, closing his eyes and tilting his head forward. I recited a prayer to the goddess.

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this sacred ceremony." Then I recited the words I had been practicing for this ceremony, the very words said to have been told to the Chosen Hero by the goddess herself. "Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk…in accordance with old ways…I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you." I took the sailcloth from around my shoulders and folded it neatly in my hands. Link opened his eyes and gazed at the sailcloth. "The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass to you. Will you accept this gift? If so, please say you will."

"You will." He said, taking the sailcloth. "Uh…I mean I will." He giggled at his goof, I couldn't help but giggle once.

"Quit goofing, Link. This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?"

"Right, sorry." Link said. He coughed once and wiped the smile from his face.

"You know, they say that the goddess gave her sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago." I informed him. "Of course the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish this sailcloth to give to today's champion." I blushed a little as I told Link, "I'm really glad I got to give it to you."

Link blushed a little as well. "I'm glad too Zelda."

"Make sure you take good care of it okay?"

"I will." He smiled, melting my heart.

"Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link." I said.

"You're welcome. Have I ever let you down before?" I just shook my head "no" and tried to finish.

"You know, we should really finish this ritual." I hesitantly stepped closer to him; what would he think? Would he get the wrong idea and do something that he wasn't supposed to or would he just go with it? "You do know what happens at the end right?"

"Nope." Link responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really? I thought you would've figured it out by now." Now I was going to have some fun; I rushed to get closer to Link. He stepped back slightly and his eyes widened with concern.

"Zelda, what do I have to do?" He managed to ask me.

I smiled and turned him around. "You have to jump off the statue!" I cheered.

"I have to what?! Oh no! I don't think so, don't you even dare. This is a joke." Link protested. He looked down to the plaza and gulped.

"To finish the ceremony, you have land in the center of the plaza."

"You've got to be kidding. There's no way I'm doing that."

I giggled. "Just how brave are you? If you were fearless, you wouldn't even open up the sailcloth until the last second."

"What?!"

"So are you ready to jump?"

"No!" Link protested. "I said I'm not doing that." I pushed him off the statue and watched him land right in the center. I giggled and jumped from the statue myself. My loftwing caught me and glided me down to the plaza where I met him on the ground. "Are you insane? I could've died!" Link screamed at me.

"That was perfect, you're amazing Link." I said.

"Oh well…I don't know about that." He bashfully played with his hair. And then I blushed because I realized what I had just said. He didn't seem bothered by what I said and my words rang true in my heart.

"You know Link, seeing as how you won today…and with the weather being so nice…"

"Yeah?" Link asked, beckoning me to finish what I was trying to say.

"Would you like to, you know, fly around the clouds together?"

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do." Link said. He offered me his hand. I took it and we walked to the platform. "Ladies first." He said. I giggled and leapt from the platform. One by one, we called our loftwings and landed safely aboard them. We lapped Skyloft a few times, weaving in and out of the giant clouds. The day turned out to be a wonderful day for the ceremony and flying through the sky. Link and his crimson loftwing flew a little bit ahead of me and my loftwing. I decided that I wanted to tell Link what had been on my mind.

"Link! Hey Link!" I called as loud as I could. It worked; Link turned his head to see what I was calling him for. He slowed up and gave me his undivided attention. "Today was amazing. Watching you win the Wing Ceremony and performing the ritual together…I'll always remember this."

"Me too."

"It really was wonderful."

"It sure was. I can't think of anyone I would rather have performed the ceremony with than with you." Link said.

"You know, Link, there's something that I have been meaning to talk to you about." Just then, I was struck by a powerful blast of wind. After I recovered, Link and I glanced in the distance where we saw a massive force tunneling toward us. "What is that?"

"I don't know, we should get out of here." Link suggested. I tried to turn my loftwing away from the wind tunnel but she was being pulled toward the center of it. "Zelda look out!"

"What's going on?" All of a sudden, I felt as if I was pushed off of my loftwing and I looked up at Link floating above me. "Ahh! Link!" I screamed.

"Zelda! No!" I heard Link scream and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sorry my dear readers for taking so long to post this chapter. I got caught up in a project with my fanfictions and all of my birthday one-shots so I got pulled away from this project for awhile. But fear not, I have a break in-between birthdays and I will do my best to update as quickly as possible. Please review and enjoy*

Chapter 3: Waking Up On The Surface

My head hurt; I felt like a rubber band was being stretched out on my head and it was trying to snap back into place at the same time. I brought my hand to my head which turned out to be a horrible decision; my shoulder cracked under the pressure. My whole body ached beyond my imagination. I just laid there for a moment, not even opening my eyes. There were little chirps all around me.

I finally opened my eyes and looked around. I slowly lifted myself up and I saw the most beautiful little birds. They hopped right next to me as if they were unafraid. But the moment I moved, they fluttered away. Their pretty colors reflected in the light of the sun, shining bright oranges and blues. I looked up at the sky; it seemed so far away unlike home but somehow, it was just like it. The sky was beaming with the light of the sun and even though it was farther away, the sun seemed warmer than it did in Skyloft.

"Skyloft! Link!" I suddenly remembered what happened. I remembered my flight around Skyloft with Link, and the terrible tornado that dragged me out of the sky and landed me here. But where was I? I didn't recognize this place. Could this be the surface that I heard legend about? Out of nowhere, an elderly woman walked toward me; she was very short but her rather large hood altered her appearance, making her taller. Her hair was braided and hung on either side of her neck, almost down to her waist. At the end of the braid, was a giant circle braid that swung back and forth in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is not what's important right now my dear. Are you hurt?" The old woman asked.

I felt my head again; it seemed fine and some of the pain went away so I hoped I didn't have a concussion. "I don't believe so."

"Come with me dear, I will make certain of it." She helped me to my feet. I still felt a little woozy but I knew it would pass with a nice glass of water and a few deep breaths. I followed her down the path and she led me to an old temple. Once inside, the kind old woman sat me down and tended to my head and my scraped knees.

She handed me a bottle of red liquid. "Here, drink this dear."

"What is it?"

"It's a potion. I made it myself; it will help you feel better in no time." She smiled warmly at me and handed me the bottle. I took it gratefully and sipped at it; it tasted sour but I choked it down. I felt the warmth spread through me and I instantly felt better. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel amazing. Thank you so much." I said.

"So can you tell me your name child?"

"It's Zelda."

"My Zelda, what a beautiful name. It suits a goddess reborn." She said.

I nearly spat the potion from my mouth. "A what?" I asked her.

She smiled and told the tale. Long ago, Skyloft and the surface were one kingdom. There was an evil, far greater than any the world has ever known; and they called him Demise. During the battle of good vs. evil, the Great Goddess Hylia, used every ounce of her power to seal Demise in a dormant state. In order to prevent the uprising of Demise, she selected a hero, one who would wield her Goddess Sword and defeat Demise. But that wasn't all; she also prophesized that she would be awaken within a young girl with goddess given abilities and she would be reborn within her.

"And you think I'm the goddess Hylia born again?"

She nodded her head. "I was certain the moment I laid eye on you dear Zelda. You are the goddess's reincarnation and it is up to you to help the chosen hero defeat Demise, once and for all." I couldn't wrap my head this; not two hours ago, I was just a normal girl.

"This can't be right. I'm not a goddess reborn, there's no way." I protested. "You must have me confused with someone else."

"I'm afraid not my dear. You're the only one who can do this. But at the present moment, you're not ready."

"I'll say."

"Fear not child. You may not be ready now but you will. And you will not be alone; the Chosen Hero of the Goddess will reveal himself in due time. And when he does, he will come after you. You must focus on your task, for your part must be done."

I sighed heavily; I suppose it could not be helped. This wise woman is very concerned about this Demise. As a student of the Knight Academy, I felt that it was my duty to answer the call when summoned. "Tell me what to do." I resolved.

"First, you must cleanse yourself in the temples of the three dragons. You must pray to each of them for guidance and wisdom, only they can help you on this journey now. Purifying yourself is the only way you can accept the memoires of the Goddess. After you have cleansed yourself in the temples of Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru, return to the Sealed Temple for your final task. Good luck my Goddess." The kind old woman bowed to me and wished me luck once more.

She told me that Faron Temple was just beyond the forest. I nodded, thanked her for help and left the temple. The birds were chirping wildly, they were everywhere. There was a clearing just behind the temple and I saw a strange creature studying a statue that resembled a loftwing. From the lessons in school, I identified the creature as a Goron; a mountain-dwelling creature with enough armor to break through the earth. I passed by him and he didn't even notice me. I walked through the gate to the forest and climbed the ledge to officially enter the forest.

When I entered the forest, I could see a magnificent, towering tree. It's leaves could easily have been as long as a loftwing's wingspan. There was a wall of ground all around me, I traveled through the valley and finally made it to a hill. As I reached the top, there was a deep drop into another valley. I crouched down and carefully jumped off the ledge. My feet stung a little after the impact of my jump but I took a deep breath and pressed on. As I looked around, the plant life was so invigorating, just looking at them filled me with hope and happiness.

I smiled to myself; the sun felt so warm and comforting, I wanted to lie there and soak it into my skin. I walked over to the circle of trees and picked a piece of their fruit. I didn't have time to sit leisurely and bask in the sun; I had to get moving. I took the fruit with me and pressed on. I bit into the fruit and dropped it on the ground; I heard a terrible cry from behind me.

I turned and saw two red monsters, bearing spiked clubs, and screeching at the top of their lungs. I froze with fear; one of them took a horn from his belt and blew it three times. Before I knew it, there were a dozen more coming. They jumped from the same ledge I had just come down from and ran towards me. There was another ledge just beyond the circle of trees; there was another place to climb but the monsters surrounded me and there was nowhere for me to go. I jumped down as fast as I could and ran for it. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I needed to run.

I tripped over a big plant; I looked behind me and I saw a weird little creature. It bleeped at me and hid itself in the leaves I just tripped over. "Are you afraid of me?" I asked.

"You're not going to hurt me?"

"No of course not." I said. I tried to pat it reassuringly but the monsters found me. "Oh no!" I gasped. I started running but I realized that I jumped right back to the beginning of the forest.

"Wait!" It cried. I didn't realize that it had followed me. "It's the elder, kwi-kee!" All of a sudden, a gigantic creature that greatly resembled the one standing next to me jumped onto the trail in front of me.

"Machi? What's wrong?" The monsters shrieked again, and they jumped down and ran towards us.

"They found me." I said.

"Quickly, this way." The elder grabbed me and he took off with me. We ran through the forest. We reached a clearing and the elder held me close to his belly and he covered us under his leaves. When the screeching stopped, he got up and I could feel the sun on me again and I could smell the fresh air; everything was peaceful again.

"Thank you for your help." I thanked him.

"You're quite welcome. You know, a little thing like you shouldn't be running around these woods. They are filled with dangerous monsters, you could get hurt."

"Can you help me? It is of grave importance that I get to the Faron Temple. Can you tell me the best way to get there?"

"Are you crazy? Weren't you listening to anything I said? There are monsters everywhere and it's too dangerous to go anywhere alone. Sorry, but I will not." I sighed. If I was going to get to that temple, I needed to know the way. I watched where he was looking; it was beyond the great tree and then I noticed his belly. Of course; it was springy to the touch, perhaps if I bounced off of it, he could launch me to where I needed to go.

And so, I pushed him on his back, climbed on top of his wriggly belly and I jumped. The impact shot me right over the woods and I landed on the other side of the great tree. There was a stone archway with an overlook platform at the top. I quickly climbed up there before I was noticed by another monster. There was another ledge at the top. I used all of my strength to climb a nearby vine and I swung up to the ledge.

I pushed my way through the winding path and on the other side of a great ravine, I saw the temple. It was grander and bigger than I had pictured in my head and so I knew with absolute certainty that I was on the right path. But first, I had to figure out a way to get across the ravine. I looked at the edge of the ravine and saw a giant log. I decided to use it to climb my way up to the other side.

I struggled a little bit once I got up there but I made it. Just as I'd hoped, there was a way down from the upper ledge. I carefully made my way over to the entrance, looking around for any hidden monsters. The coast was clear; I dashed up the stairs and forced open the door. The Skyview Temple was bigger than I had anticipated. The ancient stone was withering away into dust, there were cobwebs everywhere but thankfully no spiders in sight. I fixed my hair and wandered down the winding stairs to my first door. Behind that door in the center of the room was another grand staircase. I walked up those stairs and I saw the door just on the other side. I turned back around and walked around the podium and walked through the door.

The next room was flooded but there were three doors that I could choose to go through. My instincts told me to go straight through; so I hopped on the floating log and jumped to the ledge. I scraped my knee a little bit but I brushed it off and pushed onward. I think I chose the right door; but I couldn't be entirely sure. There was a giant dome in the center of the room and there were doors everywhere. I didn't know what to do; how could I find my way through this maze? In that moment, warmth surrounded me and told me where I needed to go.

I finally made it to the end of the temple; the goddess's spring was so beautiful and breath-taking. I walked to the end of the room and stopped before the statue. I kneeled before it and began to pray.

"Great Goddess Hylia, guide me on this journey. Help me to complete this journey as you had intended. Guide your Chosen Hero as well and help him to make it through the trials that he will face." I sighed and opened my eyes. The goddess statue was just like the one we had on Skyloft; so magnificent and radiant that you just wanted to stare at it. I smiled to myself.

In a flash, a vision came to me in that instant. I saw the Chosen Hero but he was a dark silhouette and I couldn't make out his face. But I watched as he confronted a dark mass that was bigger than the Statue of the Goddess. I could feel a strange presence around me, like there was a raw power that held me in its grasp. And then, the memory was cut short.

"It's just the girl that matters now and she is just behind this door." A strange voice said.

"You'll never touch her." It was Link! He was talking to somebody.

"Link!" I started to call but suddenly, somebody burst through the water and pulled me off the platform. "Wait! Who are you?"

"No time to explain, you must get out of here now." She said. She pulled me through a secret passage way and it took us out of the temple. She pulled me up to the edge of the dark woods and she suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders. "Now, you must hurry back to the Sealed Temple and wait there until the shaman says it is safe. Now hurry."

"But wait, who are you?" She didn't wait to answer; she just took off and ran ahead. But I headed her warning and went back to the Sealed Temple. When I got back to the circle of trees, I jumped down the ledge and headed back for the entrance to the woods. When I finally reached the Sealed Temple again, the shaman quickly pulled me inside and shut the door.

I waited patiently in the alcove in the center of the temple until the shaman came over and told me the way was clear.

"Have you gotten any memories yet?" She asked.

"Yes, but then it was interrupted when I heard Link and some…stranger on the other side of the door."

"So you do know the Chosen Hero?" The shaman asked me.

"Yes. Link and I grew up together, we went to school together, and…we're the best of friends." I explained.

"I'm afraid your job is not done yet my dear. You must still visit the other temples and cleanse yourself." She was right; I still had a job to do and this was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Eldin Volcano

The old shaman fed me another bowl of soup before sending me on my way. As I went through the door she pointed to, she stopped me. She held in her hands my golden harp. "Where did you find that?" I asked.

"Perhaps this will help you regain your memories."

"But how? It's just…" As she handed it to me, I understood. The songs of the Goddess, they were not just songs. They were ancient prophesies, telling me how to accept the Goddess's memories into my own heart. I nodded and took the harp from her and set out for the Eldin Volcano. To get there, I would have to call down my loftwing and ask her to fly me there. My obedient loftwing plucked me from the ground and lifted me into the sky. The wind whipped through my hair as we soared through the clouds. I went as far as the wise woman told me and I leapt from the back of my loftwing and floated down into Eldin Province.

The whole area was submerged in lava with only narrow pieces of earth winding their ways up to the volcano. My new white gown made it seem as if the heat wasn't as extreme. I clutched my harp to my chest, inhaled deeply, and made my way up to the volcano. I came to a massive cliff and saw no way around it. Until, I looked to my left and noticed a geyser of air blowing up to a platform inside the opening of a cave. I eased myself over the edge of the cliff and lowered myself to the bottom.

I heard some of the familiar shrieks of the creatures whom had been chasing me through the Faron Woods. I pressed my back against the rock wall and held my breath. Tiny dirt clumps fell around me as the earth threatened to crumble underneath their feet. They sniffed the air a little and looked over the edge of the path where I was hiding. They didn't notice me and continued up the path to the mountain. I hurried over to the geyser and floated to the cave. Just as my feet landed there, I heard an explosion from the other side of the cave and lava flowed all around. It concealed the geysers along with the path.

I sighed with relief and looked into the cave; it was an abyss below and there was no way I was going to take the leap. Suddenly, a furry, dirty creature popped up from the rock just below the entrance. He shook some of the dirt from his head and looked up at me.

"You're a strange looking one. What are you doing in this cave?" He asked.

"I'm trying to get to the Earth Temple as a matter of fact. But the path is submerged under lava and I don't know how to go around it." I explained. He smoothed the fur on his chin, deep in thought.

"I've got an idea," He said. "Why don't you jump down and I'll take you to the secret path to the bottom of the mountain. From there, it's a short climb up to the temple. If you were a Mogma like me, you could dig your way there, but since you're not, you'll have to settle for the long way. So, what do you say?"

"That's too high for me to jump down thank you." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you so that you won't hurt yourself. Come on, trust me." I looked back at the river of lava; I didn't have much of a choice. I swallowed really hard and leapt from the platform I perched on; after all, it was no different than jumping off of the ledges on Skyloft. The only difference is that I was relying on a strange "mogma" creature instead of my faithful companion. He kept his promise and caught me before my feet touched the ground. He slowly lowered me to the floor and dug his way over to me. "See? Didn't I tell you I would take care of you?"

"Thank you friend, I shall never forget your kindness. Could you tell me which way I ought to go next?" He pointed to an archway and told me to bear right. I patted his furry head and thanked him once more for his help. I followed the path he told me to follow and found another giant geyser; the force of the wind drew me in close and sucked me right into the hole. I screamed all the way to the top and when I safely landed, I could still feel my heart racing.

I retained some of my dignity and looked around me. The volcano was easily spotted; thick black clouds rose from it like water flowing down the waterfall. I found my way up to the next path to the very bottom of the mountain. The hill was very steep and the more I forced my way up, the harder my muscles screamed for relief. Luckily, there was a platform that allowed for a bit of rest about halfway up. I took only a moment to catch my breath and sprinted the rest of the way up to the ledge.

Before I could slip, I jumped to grab the ledge. I managed to pull myself up and pressed on. I walked up a level path to another steep hill. From the bottom of that hill, I could see the temple; that was the only thing that made me brace that final hill. I was growing more and more wary however; I had not heard or seen another one of those terrifying monsters and surely they had to have known that I was approaching the temple quickly. I got to the top and hid behind the closest rock to catch my breath.

I peeked my head around the rock. There was no sign of those red monsters up here either. So, I pulled my harp out and hugged it close to my body. I ran for the opening only to be completely surrounded. They were secretly waiting to capture me. All of them began screaming in that horrible screech to each other, as if they were communicating. Suddenly, one of them surprised me by speaking.

"Master Ghirahim will be pleased. We caught the girl, bring her inside." Three of them swarmed around me and pinned my arms behind my back. One of them took my harp and walked away with it.

"Please! Give that back to me! It's…" A hard smack came across my face and startled me into silence. I held my cheek and stared in horror as the talking monster slapped the inferior one right back.

"What did I say? No harm comes to the girl, those are Master Ghirahim's direct orders." He looked at me and then said, "Just get her inside." I was then viscously shoved and forced to walk, with red monsters all around me. We all made our way into the temple while my hands were still bound behind me. As soon as we arrived at the first lake of lava, they clasped chains around my wrists and sneered at me. One monster cackled in my face, blowing his rancid breath in my face. I cringed from his rotten mouth and I was pulled across the rock bridge to the other side of the lava.

We passed through the archway to the next room and I was stopped once again. Three of the creatures were given the order to execute the chosen hero as he climbed the mountain. I was terrified for Link for only a moment; I had the utmost confidence that he could overcome those hideous creatures. The rest with me raised the bridge so Link couldn't follow. We proceeded through the temple destroying the paths along the way. If I knew Link, like I thought I did, he would find a creative way to get to me.

It seemed this temple was larger than I had originally thought. No matter how far we traveled, I couldn't sense that we were getting any closer to the spring. I knew they would take me somewhere other than the spring and the longer I was bound with them, the more I began to fear for my life. I was given one task by that kind shaman in the Sealed Temple and I had come to far already to die now. And not only that, Link was depending on me too.

The monsters stopped at a steep walkway and a few of them huddled together plotting and scheming something most likely. I tried to listen but the leader was not present in their discussion, or if he was, I most certainly couldn't tell the difference. He told the two that held onto my arms something in their monster growls and screeches and three more of them climbed ahead. They climbed up to the ceiling and planted several giant rocks over the top of the ramp. The next thing I knew, one of the rocks slipped and knocked into one of the monsters. Its horrible, panicked cries echoed in my ears as I watched him roll down the ramp and into a crack in the floor.

The creature fried in the lava, screaming until the very last moment the lava claimed its life. The others merely shrugged their shoulders as if his death was of no consequence. I slipped on a pebble on the ramp and nearly fell down the ramp myself. For once, I was grateful for a balancing push and I was back on my feet and walking up the ramp once more. The heat from the lava was the strongest in this final room. An immense dragon head perched over a hidden door. The monsters picked me up and we jumped over the rock bridge to the front of the door. I was shoved into the wall, causing me to scrape my palms on the tough rock.

I watched in horror as they cackled and set a bomb inside the mouth of the dragon. I crouched in fear when the bomb went off. The explosion broke through a block inside the mouth and lava flowed in a great cascade into the lake of lava below. These monsters had to have been very afraid of Link to go to such great lengths to keep him from finding me.

Upstairs, I was pushed to the ground and bound in place upon a stone platform. "We shall await the arrival of Master Ghirahim. He will be most pleased that we captured the girl." The leader spoke. He lead the others away, leaving only two to guard either side of my platform. I shook the chains, they were hooked very tightly to the ring on the ground. I sighed heavily and sank to the floor.

I was beginning to sweat from the heat. I wiped my brow and I heard the most beautiful note come out of nowhere. I looked to my "guardians" and I noticed that one of them possessed my golden harp. They were examining it, blissfully unaware of the woman in black descending upon them. With a mighty crash, she landed on the head of the one holding my harp. The mysterious woman kicked and punched each of them, one after the other, until they both fell to the floor in defeat. This was the second time this woman saved my life.

Without a word, she knelt down to my chains and released me. She tried to march forward but I stopped her. "I believe I owe you my thanks." I told her. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to me.

"No thanks are needed Your Grace. I am but your loyal servant, bound to protect you on your mission." She bowed for a moment and tried to continue once more.

"Wait! Please, I must know your name. You've rescued me twice now and both times, you have neglected to introduce yourself." I asked her.

"I am Impa, Your Grace, loyal servant to the Goddess Hylia."

"Now it all makes sense. That's why you were following me?"

"Are you not the Goddess's reincarnation?" Impa asked me.

"I believe so. According to the shaman, I am. And I must cleanse myself in the three springs to regain my memories of the Goddess."

"Indeed. And I am here to protect you on that mission. We must press on; the spring is just ahead." I began to follow her and she paused once again. "One more thing, Your Grace, no matter what happens, you must focus on the mission at hand. You cannot allow yourself to be tempted or swayed from fulfilling your destiny. I will do all that is necessary to ensure your success."

"I understand." The two of us went up to the spring at the top of the ramp in the middle of the room. The ramp was difficult at first but I powered through it and Impa and I made to the spring. I finally had some relief from the heat of lava. I walked to the end of the spring and I went to take out my harp but I still didn't have it back.

"Oh no, I've lost my harp. How will I play the song of the Goddess now?"

Impa handed me my harp and backed away from the edge of the spring. I began my song and prayed. As I finished my song, I heard Ghirahim again.

"It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step."

"He cannot find this sacred chamber, so we are safe here, Your Grace. And yet, I suggest that we hurry along to the next spring." Impa began to open a portal that would take us to the next province. I heard a familiar voice call out my name just as I was about to step through.

"Zelda!" Link called out. I turned and found my best friend in the whole world. I was overcome with joy and I tried to run to him. However, Impa held out her arm and stopped me.

"You cannot go to him, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand."

I nodded my head and looked at Link one last time. He looked hurt and confused but Impa was right; I had a job to do and so did Link. I turned to the portal Impa opened.

"Wait! Zelda, where are you going?" Link asked.

I turned back to him. "I have to. I'm sorry, Link." I couldn't bear to look at his sad face again so I swallowed my hesitation and I stepped through the portal to Lanayru Province.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lanayru Desert

I felt tingles of electricity pulsing through my body as I floated through a tunnel of space. My body floated like a ghostly apparition through the tunnel to the ending light. "Keep your eye on the horizon Your Grace." Impa cautioned, following closely behind me. The sound of her voice startled me. I had been floating through here several moments longer than her and for her to catch up so suddenly, my heart couldn't take it.

My stomach felt seasick when my feet finally touched solid ground. The portal disappeared into thin air behind Impa and me. We found ourselves at the entrance to the Sealed Temple once again. I was growing rather impatient with having to stop at this same temple over and over again. Impa held the familiar doors open for me and we met with the Shawoman again.

"You have returned safely again Your Grace." She said, bowing. "I trust you were successful?"

"Yes. More memories have surfaced." I reported. "Link has made an appearance."

"The Chosen Hero? You know him?"

"We grew up together…" I sighed, remembering the times we played in the plaza together and the wonderful games. I remembered the way he smiled at me when we were little; the memory of it made my heart skip a beat. "He's my best friend in the whole world."

"If I may say, Your Grace, we still have one last temple to visit." Impa interrupted.

I shook my head. "Oh yes, of course."

"There is one temple left." The shawoman said. "You must hurry now. Demise will break the seal at any moment. Only Link can defeat him now."

"What if he needs help? I can't abandon him, I won't." I refused. Impa placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"He is the chosen hero Your Grace. He will be alright." I sighed and complied. "Let us not forget, you were the one who chose him." There was no point in arguing the matter further. The shawoman gave us the instructions and we headed for Lanayru Province.

Impa opened another portal. When we stepped through it, it brought us to the surface of the desert. "I apologize Your Grace, but we must walk to the Temple of Time and the path is not an easy one."

"That is alright Impa. Please, lead the way." I asked her. She nodded her agreement and ushered us onward. The desert sand was very hot, even through the bottom of my sandals. The hot grains seeped into my sandals, making walking difficult. I was starting to fall behind, when Impa noticed, she turned to me and offered me her aid.

"We must move quickly, Your Grace. I sense that Ghirahim will soon find us and catch up quickly." She pulled me to the broken down wall and out of the sand. "Would you like me to carry you through the desert?" I nodded and approached her cautiously. She bent down on her knees and offered me her back. I slowly and carefully wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. "Hold on tight Your Grace. I'm going to run."

As fast as she could go, she ran through the desert, jumping over pools of quicksand, and jumping onto the ruin walls. She paused for a break when we got to a raised path above a lake of quicksand. The two of us, walked along the path until we reached the stepping stones.

"Your Grace, if you will allow me, I can leap the two of us across this quicksand waterfall to the other side. The Temple of Time is just on the other side of that tunnel." Impa proposed.

"Yes. The sooner we get there, the better." I hopped up on her back again and held on for dear life as she jumped from rock to rock. She set me down on the other side and led the way to the tunnel through the cliff. "How much farther Impa?" I asked.

"Just a little longer Your Grace." She stopped at the cliff side. A great valley blocked the way to the temple. "The temple is on the other side of this gap. There is a way to safely cross, follow me." A series of tracks wound from rock platform to rock platform. The final tracks took us through the colossal tree rising from the center pillar of sand. The inside of the tree was more hollow than my imagination, the sun glistened off the wood inside of the tree.

The cart screeched to a halt in front of the Temple of Time. The sight of it could bring anyone to tears. It truly stood the test of time; remaining pure and untouched by the harsh realities of the world beyond its safe walls. I was overcome with excitement and I dashed to the front gates. "Oh Impa!" I cried with pleasure. I turned to find her slowly following me with a tender smile on her face. "It's so beautiful. More so than I could have ever dreamed!"

"Indeed it is Your Grace."

"Is the spring in the Temple?" I asked.

"It is Your Grace. Our journey is almost complete; however, there is one thing I must do before we proceed." As I watched in amazement and awe, Impa stood at the archway between the desert and the temple. She closed her eyes, moving her hands close to her chest. She took one deep breath. With all her might, she forced the land around the arch to crumble, creating a rockslide to block the way to the temple.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her. "How will we get out?"

"Fear not, Your Grace. That is only a precaution to ward off Ghirahim. I feel his presence drawing near and he must not pass through." She rushed back to me and gently grabbed my elbow. "Now quickly, we must move."

Together we entered the Temple of Time. Its gray walls welcomed us to the Chamber of Sages. Impa explained to me that long ago the seven sages slept within this temple before the great battle in which the Goddess Hylia separated a part of Hyrule that later became known as Skyloft; the place I once belonged. A sacred altar situated itself in the center of the chamber that held a golden statue of the goddess.

I slowly approached the statue and knelt down. I pressed my palms together and prayed. "Oh Goddess Hylia, here I am for the final time, ready to accept the last of your memories. May your wisdom shine through me and guide us on the last leg of our journey." Suddenly, my body was overcome with the urge to dance and sing.

I rose to my feet, placed my hands together again and swayed to the music in my mind. The Goddess Hylia began to surround me and envelope me in her final memories. Along with those memories came a vision of the future. I saw myself being encased in a long slumber until the Chosen Hero defeats Demise. In the vision, I saw Link's face; I saw the look of pain as he watched me succumb to the power of the spell.

"Let's hurry Your Grace. We have completed this part of our mission. It is time." Impa said. We left the temple, thanking the Goddess for allowing me the gift of her memories. Impa faced me toward the entrance of the temple and prepared to open the portal.

"What now Impa? What else can we do?"

"We must go to the Sealed Temple and await the arrival of the Chosen Hero."

"He has a name Impa, it's Link."

"Apologies Your Grace. We will go to the Sealed Temple, travel through the Gate of Time, and that is where we will seal you in the deep slumber until Demise is defeated."

"Shouldn't we find Link first? He may need my help."

"That is not what we are to do. Link was named the Chosen Hero for a reason and he shall indeed find us when the time is right." She began to open the portal but it was taking longer than usual.

"I just hope that wherever he is, he's safe." I said. The portal finally opened.

"Zelda!" Link called out.

I turned around and saw him again. "Link?"

"Zelda…are you oka.." Suddenly, the rock barricade burst forth, nearly hitting Link in the head. Ghirahim had found us; and he was eager to take what he wanted. Link tried to approach him head on but Ghirahim put up a wall of magic to keep him cut off from me and Impa.

"Now you're mine!" Ghirahim growled. He charged toward us with full force.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Impa raced to meet him, blocking him with her magic. She was doing her very best to keep him at bay but she would not be able to hold him off on her own. I looked to Link, the magic was starting to fade but he was still unable to pass through to defend Impa. "Go Your Grace, quickly to the gate!"

"NO!" Ghirahim screamed in defiance. He pushed harder with his sword to get to me. Impa wasn't giving up and neither would I. I raced down the path opposite of Link.

"Link!" He turned his head. "Here, you'll need this where you're going." With all of my might, I threw the harp to Link. He was able to catch it and put it in his pocket. I glanced over at Ghirahim and Impa before hurrying to the gate.

"Go now!" Impa cried and then I heard a shattering glass sound coming from behind me. I turned to find Impa falling through the air.

"Impa no!" Link finally freed himself and jumped to strike at Ghirahim. Ghirahim managed to dodge his attack and back flipped out of Link's range.

"Link?" Impa asked in surprise.

"Go!" He ordered her.

"You have my thanks. I will leave him to you." She scraped herself off the pavement and ran over to me. "Let's go Your Highness." I stepped through the gate; waiting patiently for Impa. "Link," She conjured the magic needed to pass through the portal and sent it flying to the gate. "You must go now. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will know where you must go!" Impa told him. "And know we will.."

"This isn't goodbye Link!" I interrupted her. "I will see you again. I promise." I couldn't believe I had lost my control and blurted that out but it might have motivated him after all. We disappeared through the gate, leaving Link behind yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Slipping into Slumber

Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of Link alone in the Temple of Time. Impa placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Do not fret Your Grace; you will see the Chosen Hero once more."

"But for how long?"

"What do you mean?"

"During the cleansing in the last spring, the Goddess revealed to me that I must use my own power to seal Demise until the Chosen Hero comes."

Impa nodded; knowing full well what I must do. "I imagine your friend does not know of your fate?"

I simply shook my head. I couldn't tell him during all the terror of Ghirahim's arrival at the temple. I knew that Link would make it through the Gate of Time and he would find out soon enough. Imagining the painful look on his face was more than I could bear to think about. Link has always been there for me and I trusted that he would be there to wake me when the time was right.

"In the meantime Your Grace, we must prepare the chamber and the necessary…." Impa paused. I walked over to the altar in the temple. I pushed open the giant doors, gazing at the pillar of light. I knew what I would have to do in order to seal myself and yet, I was unafraid. I knew that facing Demise would be a challenge but I had faith in Link; I knew he would not let me down. "Your Grace, is everything prepared?"

"Yes."

"I shall await the Chosen Hero just beyond the Gate of Time and I will inform him of his fate."

I shook my head. "No."

"Your Grace?"

"No. I must tell him." I insisted. Impa advised me that I must have the chamber properly prepared and pray before the arrival of the Chosen Hero. I nodded my agreement. Impa told me she would still wait just beyond the gate for Link to arrive; she will tell him nothing of my fate or his. I knelt at the altar and began to pray. "Grant Link the courage to pass the trials of the hero. Grant him the wisdom to know where to find me…" I paused. A single tear fell from my eye. I didn't want to hurt Link but this was the only way to keep Demise from freeing himself in my own time.

Impa broke through the doors. "Your Grace, the gate is starting to activate. Link will be coming through momentarily."

"Here we go." I sighed to myself. I rose off my knees and folded my hands in front of me. I closed my eyes. "Please grant him the power to save us all."

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed as the doors squealed open. "I'm so glad I have finally found you!" I turned around to see my dear friend standing there, with that beloved smile on his face.

"You've come so far Link. I'm glad you made it."

"I'm glad that you're okay. You haven't been hurt have you?"

"I am well. I imagine Impa filled you in on everything."

Link shrugged his shoulders, at which I smiled. He was the most responsible and careless person I knew. "We've traveled very far from home…to the distant past." I was glad Link didn't interrupt me with a smart comment. "In this era, the wounds inflicted on the land during the battle between the goddess and the demon king, known as Demise, have not yet healed. All the fairy tales about that war we heard growing up in Skyloft…incredible as it may seem, they appear to be all too real."

"I'm figuring all that out myself. The Knight Academy did not prepare us for this. How does this even involve us; why are we even here?"

I sighed. "I think it's time you learned the whole story. Let me explain." I began to tell Link the story of the great war between Hylia the goddess and Demise the demon king. The old gods created a supreme power; one that gave anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfill any desire. They called it the Triforce. In his thirst for power, Demise readied a massive army of monsters for war. He sought to take the Triforce for himself by force.

Hylia feared for the lives of her people and so she used her power to send both them and the Triforce to the sky on a slice of earth. That land later became the home of her people. We now knew it to be the land called Skyloft. After a long and fierce battle, the goddess Hylia succeeded in sealing away Demise. However, soon after it became clear he wouldn't be sealed for long. The goddess herself had suffered grave injuries and knew if Demise broke free, there would be no stopping him and it would be the end of the world for all.

In order to put an end to the demon king, Hylia devised two plans and set them into motion. First, she created Fi, the spirit within Link's sword. Her single purpose was to assist the goddess's chosen hero. Her second plan was to abandon her divine form and transfer her soul to the body of a mortal. She made this sacrifice so the Triforce could one day be used.

"I don't understand. Why couldn't the goddess just use the Triforce and defeat Demise?" Link asked.

"For though the Triforce was created by gods, it could never be wielded by one. Knowing this was her last chance, she made the sacrifice and gave up her divine power and immortal form. You've figured it out by now haven't you?" I asked.

"I am the chosen hero. Which makes…." Link trailed off. I could see this was painful for him as well. I felt such guilt, knowing what lay ahead and now knowing how that would affect him.

"I am the goddess Hylia reborn as a mortal." I finished.

I decided to tell Link what had happened after the two of us got separated during the wing ceremony. The tornado tore me out of the sky and I landed on the surface. I told him that I was nearly captured until I was saved by the old woman in the Sealed Temple. I walked closer to him, so that I may look into his eyes one last time.

"I had no memory of my existence as Hylia but she helped me. That is when I set out to pray at the temples; to bring back those lost memories. All of this is part of the same great effort to prevent Demise's revival. He was stripped to the form of an abomination; even so he is more than capable of devouring this land. We must stop him from freeing himself. At any cost." I took a deep breath and continued.

"That is why I intend to remain here to sustain the seal as best as I can. As long as I do, we may be able to prevent Demise from reviving himself in our own time."

Link gasped. "Zelda, no you can't!"

"I must. I must maintain the seal that Hylia, rather…I created. With the memories of my former life restored, I know this is my true purpose. The task of standing against Demise in his monstrous form rests on your shoulders."

"Back in our own time, you defeated Demise twice now and I can't thank you enough for that, Link. During your long journey, you've grown so much. You have learned true wisdom, power, and courage. Now that these qualities reside within you, you are ready. You can claim the Triforce." I held out my hand to him. Link gently placed his hand on mine and knelt. He bowed his head and placed his free hand over his heart. I recited to him the words I had memorized long ago.

"Valiant hero, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. Along your travels, you have found wisdom, power, and courage and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess's power. May it give you and your sword the strength to drive back the abomination threatening this land." A mark of the Triforce appeared on the back of Link's hand, just as I knew it would.

"That mark proves you are the hero of legend and sacred power dwells within you. It is the mark of the Triforce. Stand now Link and draw your sword." Link's sword had now taken the goddess's blessing, revealing its true form. Link gazed in shock and awe at his new sword before sheathing it on his back. I turned from Link and began my slow ascent, back to the pedestal where my temporary cocoon awaited.

"Link, before I say another word, I feel I owe you an apology. That mark symbolizes the most powerful force in this world. If you can claim it, we will defeat Demise once and for all. The problem is, only the select few souls, those with unbreakable spirit, can claim the Triforce. No one knows the reason the gods created the Triforce but I have my own theory. They created it so that no god could harness its power and I believe they did this to give hope to the mortals."

"Which brings us back to you. To face Demise and give the land hope, Hylia needed someone with unbreakable spirit; you. But spirit alone wasn't enough. You had to overcome trials and awaken the hero within you to come this far. And so Hylia…I mean…and so I knew that if it meant saving Zelda you would throw yourself headfirst into danger, without a moment's doubt. I used you. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into all of this, Link. But you have to understand, this is a war and the fate of the land hangs in the balance. I needed your strength to tip the balance in our favor…All that may be well intentioned and true, but it doesn't excuse my actions and I am prepared to pay the price for my actions."

I finally made it to the altar. I could not bring myself to face Link just yet. "To ensure the seal holds, I will remain here in deep sleep for thousands of years."

"No! You can't do this! You can't leave me like this"

When I did face Link again, I felt tears streaming down my face. I would miss him terribly and I internally wished him luck on the next leg of this journey. "Link, I can't say this enough. I'm so sorry for the way I had to involve you in all of this. But until the memories of Hylia returned to me, I had no idea you and I were fated to walk on this heavy path. Before all of this, I was happy to spend my days with you in Skyloft. I wanted those days to last forever."

"I was too. We can have those days again. Please, don't do this. Just come back with me; we can…" The light begins to encase me, Link rushed to me. The case surrounded me and he was unable to reach me. Link pounded on the glass. "No! No! Zelda wait!"

"While I am Hylia reborn, I am still my father's daughter and your friend."

"Zelda no! Please!" He begged.

"I am still your Zelda."

"Zelda please! I can't leave you! Stay here with me! Zelda."

"When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal. And I will be able to wake up. So I'm going to ask you a favor sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"

"I promise. I will not abandon you Zelda." The light flashed and I fell into deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Land Hylia and the Great War

Zelda lost track of the time she spent in slumber. There was no day, no night, only pitch black. After some time, memories played themselves over and over again in her mind like a never-ending movie. Hylia's memories were the strongest and played themselves more often in Zelda's unconscious mind.

Hylia stood in a grand temple, addressing her loyal patrons. "My children, what dost thou wish?"

A knight bowed before Hylia. He then pulled twelve pieces of silver into her offering stone. "Oh Great Goddess, please hear my prayer."

"What weighs heavily on your heart Good Knight?" Hylia asked.

"My loving Goddess, it's my daughter. She's my only child. She has succumbed to a terrible illness. I pray that she will be cured. Please cure her" The knight begged. Hylia smiled. She closed her eyes and cupped some magic in her hands. In a few moments, a blinding light flashed and a crystal bottle was in Hylia's hands.

"Give this to your daughter. Have her drink it and she will be cured." The knight bowed before her once more and graciously took the bottle from her hand. He thanked her again and left the temple. After him, a lovely couple of peasants came in. They placed all the copper pieces they had into the offering stone. "What burden weighs heavy on your hearts my dear children?"

"Great Goddess of love, we humbly ask that you bless us with a child." The man pleaded. The wife placed an extra trinket in the offering stone; it had belonged to her mother's family for generations. Hylia paused the wife's hand over the plate.

"That will not be necessary dear child." The Goddess inhaled, pressed her palms together, and lifted them skyward. "When the time is right, you will be blessed with a beautiful, healthy child."

"Oh thank you Great Goddess." The wife began to cry tears of joy as she and her husband left. A farmer came in with a bundle of his finest crop and placed it in the offering stone.

"Great Goddess Hylia, I come to you today to ask you for a good and successful harvest year."

Hylia smiled warmly. She raised her arms as if to embrace the normal farmer and a black cloud burst through the temple doors. The knights armed themselves at the door, standing ready. The people began to panic, screaming frantically and running in no particular direction. For some, it was too late. Demonic creatures slipped through the shadows and over powered defenseless humans. Hylia gazed in horror as she watched her precious children being consumed alive.

She was about to intercede when she saw him. He was immense; his body was covered in scaly, black evil. His hair was nothing but a blaze of fire, burning bright with fury. His sword was also black. It was as black as a moonless night. And his eyes; his eyes burned hotter than the sun. His gaze set on Hylia and he smirked as if he knew a secret she did not.

"Hylia. Hand over the Triforce to me." Demise demanded. "That is if you don't want more of your precious humans to be sacrificed."

Hylia gazed around the room, looking at each of her children. They cowered in the corners of the temple, trembling in fear. Hylia's heart broke for her frightened people; she knew she could not allow Demise to have the Triforce but not at the expense of others. "I will not sacrifice my people but I cannot allow you to take the Triforce for yourself."

Demise smirked again. He waved his sword toward one of his demons. It cackled and devoured three more villagers. Hylia gasped in horror as she watched those three innocent villagers die. "If you will not give me the Triforce, I will take it. This means war Hylia." Demise walked out of the temple, calling his demons to go with him. Once he was out of site, Hylia requested her people to make burial markers for those that lost their lives during that encounter. They mourned for three days and placed the markers in a separate grove where they would remain undisturbed.

A few days later, the land of Hylia was still preparing for the upcoming battle. The knights trained harder than ever before. Squires were split amongst as many knights as they could. The lords were forced to recruit villagers to train as knights for they feared the upcoming battle and the numbers the Demon King would bring down upon their sacred kingdom. Lord Dagianis was the highest ranked knight in the whole kingdom; he would be chosen to rally the troops and lead them against the army of the Demon King. And he was going to prove it to Hylia if that was the last thing he did.

Hylia was torn; she wanted to defeat Demise but war was a nasty and cruel mess. She most certainly did not want her followers to be sacrificed but she could not defeat Demise alone. She walked past the knights training in sword combat. She smiled at their devotion and spirits. She proceeded down the path to the stables to check on the prize horses. As she walked by the door, she noticed Link, the stable boy, practicing with a handmade dummy. Link had combined old rotting wood from the stable and empty barrels. For the head, Link placed a sack of hay where it should be. "You are quite skilled Link." Hylia complimented.

Link turned around in surprise and bowed before her. "Forgive me Great Goddess. I will tend to the horses immediately."

"Just a moment dear one." Hylia walked over to the dummy. She stroked the fine wood work and the etches from the sword. "You are not a knight are you?"

"No. I am not." Link avoided her gaze. "I am just a stable boy."

"That is not true, young one. Please, show me more of your skills."

"Right away, Goddess." Link resumed his demonstration while Hylia looked on proudly. Lord Dagianis walked around the training field, overlooking the newest soldiers' progress. He was overjoyed to see them willing to die for their homeland and their Goddess. Lord Dagianis decided to check on his prized horse Nova when he came upon a sight most unpleasant. Lord Dagianis had to admit, if only to himself, that Link was very skilled with a sword. Lord Dagianis was the highest rank knight of the realm and he was going to be Goddess Hylia's champion and he wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of that, especially not a lowly stable boy.

The first battle began just after dawn; fifteen hundred demons descended upon the soldiers and citizens of Hylia. Some of the villagers began to quiver in fear, overwhelmed by the mass of the Demon King's army. The general reassured them that they will fight nobly and do Goddess Hylia proud. The demons were advancing upon the Hylia army; they ran faster and faster until the armies at last clashed. Dagianis took the front of the army, ready to lead his troops into battle. Link stayed in the back of the army with Hylia.

"Goddess, I will do as you have asked of me. I only pray you will guide me along your chosen path."

Hylia placed a reassuring hand on Link's shoulders and closed her eyes. She hummed a short tune and Link was encompassed in a brilliant, white light. "Go forth young one. You will make me proud, of that I have no doubt."

Lord Dagianis scoffed at Link and ordered the troops to charge. The armies met with clashing swords. Hylian soldiers fought back hard against the horrible monster with all their might. For some, they weren't so lucky; the monsters had a deafening shriek and when that horrible cry burst the ears of the soldiers, they fell to their knees. The monsters slayed several soldiers with that horrible cry.

Lord Dagianis struggled with several monsters himself. He slayed three monsters but two of the surrounding creatures forced him into a corner against a giant rock on the battle field. They were about to slice through the Lord when they were suddenly struck down from behind. Lord Dagianis could not believe his eyes; Link had struck down two ugly beasts with one swing of his sword. Link smiled and offered his hand to Lord Dagianis; he brushed Link's hand aside and stood on his own. With his sword and wounded pride, the lord dashed across the battlefield to kill the next monster in his path. Link brushed off the lord's abrasiveness and continued to fight.

Link took out two more monsters and suddenly found himself completely surrounded by terrible monsters. Their shrieks were broken and short almost as if they were taunting him. Hylia noticed Link was in terrible danger. As she closed her eyes, she willed her powers to go to him and aid him. Warm, white lights surrounded Link and embedded in his great sword. "Link, use the sword. It has now been granted my blessing and it shall destroy any monster it faces so long as it is in the hands of someone with great courage, wisdom, and power." Link spun around the circle of monsters with his sword outstretched. Lord Dagianis stared in astonishment as the blade made a single cut through the bellies of the monsters and they cried in pain for only a moment before falling before Link's feet. Link slashed his sword in the air and then placed it in its sheath. He smiled and the goddess and nodded her in thanks. As Lord Dagianis watched him with pure rage, he failed to notice the monster sneaking behind him with a club. He struck the lord over the head and Dagianis fell to the ground unconscious.

Link slayed one last monster and the field fell silent. Hylian soldiers cheered, foolishly believing they had won the battle. Link stood at the head of the mass, scanning the horizon. To his horror, a giant, red, obese monster waddled before Link. His body was as red as an apple; he had the skin of a leopard draped around his massive waist, and in its massive grip a giant, metal hammer. Link gauged the monster carefully, searching for a weak point in the monster's defense. Link and the monster shuffled in a circle around each other, waiting for the moment to strike. The lunged at Link first, but Link dodged it. Link rolled to the side of the monster, jumped to his feet, and slashed at the monster. The sword slit the monster's skin across the belly of the beast; it cried out in agony. It channeled that agony into rage as it raised his hammer, ready to smash Link and anyone in its path. As it raised his arms, Link plunged his sword through the monster's chest and into its heart. The monster's breath stopped and it groaned as it fell to the ground dead.

The Hylian soldiers cheered once more, raising Link into the answer and proclaiming him a hero. Lord Dagianis awoke to the noise and glared furiously at Link. A small group of his most loyal followers surrounded Dagianis and helped him to his feet; he demanded that they tell him why that little whelp stable boy was able to defeat that great monster all on his own. For this, they had no answer. Lord Dagianis let his rage build inside of him and he looked to his soldiers.

"Link has taken our glory, our victory, our rightful place by the side of the Goddess Hylia. And we will remain here, below a lowly stable boy. It must end. We must destroy Link once and for all and we will be rid of that insolent little whelp." Lord Dagianis dismissed his followers and tended to his wounds. As he sat against that very same boulder, a smoked figure appeared before him. The lord gasped in fear as the Demon King, Demise had appeared before him.

He said to him. "You really think killing him will suffice? The little whelp would have been made a hero if you order him to be killed. I suggest something that will be more suitable than immediate death." Demise grinned at the pitiful lord; humans were easily manipulated by the promise of power and fortune.

"What did you have in mind, Great Demon King?" Demise's grin widened and he pulled the lord in closer to whisper his plan.

Meanwhile, in the stables, Link was tending to the wounded horses. Luckily, most of them had retreated off the battlefield with a small scratch and no serious injuries. The soldier's wounds were being tended to in the castle by the royal family and teams of healers. Those who had lost their lives were collected off the field for proper burial. Hylia joined Link in the stables once more.

"Your compassion is greatly admired my Chosen Hero." Hylia told him.

"Me a Chosen Hero my Goddess? I am but a lowly stable boy not a knight of great valor. Surely there is another that will fulfill your duty better than I."

"Yet young one, your compassion and courage are the very qualities my Chosen Hero must possess to gain the true powers I behold. There is no other." Link smiled and thanked her. Then, Lord Dagianis cried and shrieked to call for the guards and to immediately find the goddess. The lord appeared in the stables and knelt before her.

"My goddess, I have horrible news."

"What is it my dear knight?" Hylia asked.

"The Triforce, my goddess, it is gone from its chambers." Hylia gasped in shock and disappeared in a great wall of light. Link offered his aid and stormed out of the stables. He ran into the castle as fast as he could. He did not notice the soldiers waiting behind the next corner until they forcibly grabbed him by his arms. Link demanded for them to release him but Lord Dagianis's men held firm.

They pulled Link through the halls of the castle to the chamber of the Goddess; she was nowhere to be seen. "Link, you have been brought before the knights of Hylia accused of stealing the Triforce for your own, selfish gain."

"This is a mistake! I have done no such thing." Link plead.

"Silence whelp! The Triforce was found in your bed chambers. You have committed high treason; the sentence is life in imprisonment and certain death. Take him to the dungeon." The soldiers pulled Link to the dungeon and Lord Dagianis looked on with great pride as he watched the Chosen Hero being carried to his death.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Fate of Hylia

The war waged on. Link was cast aside by his people; they scorned him as a traitor and imprisoned him under false pretenses. They foolishly thought that their sheer numbers would be enough to stop Demise and his army. Link was placed in the dungeon and left there. The warden punished and tortured him as often as he liked. Each day, he slashed at Link's body until he was covered in blood. Lord Dagianis continued to lead his troops into battle after battle, most of the soldiers did not return. The land was filled with fear and ravaged by the scars of battle. Demise was growing more pleased as the war continued.

Hylia oversaw the preparations of the new recruits; farmers and villagers were drafted to train as knights due to the dwindling numbers. Hylia grieved for the deaths of her children and blessed her new soldiers as she watched them. She sent them good wishes and good fortune, praying to spare them from Demise.

Hylia smiled upon her children and excused herself to retreat to the stables. She lovingly stroked her prized steeds. They whinnied and huffed in pleasure at the touch of the goddess. Her heart stopped in fear; she sensed the evil presence manifesting itself ten miles south of the stables. She focused her power and tuned into the conversation with perfect clarity, as if she were present.

"I have done what you asked." Lord Dagianis said. "What now of my great reward? Make me the ruler of this land." He demanded. The evil fully manifested and showed his true face. It was the Demon King, Demise, himself. Hylia gasped in shock and listened further.

"Is that really what you desire? You humans are so pathetic. You never dream bigger than your own selfish means. You betrayed your goddess so that you could merely rule over the filthy humans." Demise laughed in his face.

"Without me, without my knowledge, you never would have been able to overcome the goddess so easily. Without me…" Lord Dagianis gripped his neck as he struggled for air. Demise choked him and held him in the air.

"You still don't get it do you? All you humans are alike. You're all spineless, selfish worms. Know this, all of you are disposable to me. And once I've destroyed this land, your filthy kind will be next." Demise's grasp tightened until Lord Dagianis gasped his final breath and collapsed in the hands of the demon king.

Hylia was shocked at what she had witnessed. She rattled her brain; desperately longing for a new way to confront Demise and stop him. A soldier had found his way to her and asked if she was alright.

"Free Link at once. We will need his strength for battle."

"But…my goddess. He has betrayed you and our land." The soldier debated.

"No my child. He was imprisoned under false pretenses. He must be released. And I must seek the help of the gods."

Link breathed slowly, in and out, in and out. His breath as silent as the shadows, he leaned against the wall. His chains rattled against the floor as he stood in the dungeon. His bare feet stung and ached and he could hardly feel his arms as they hung against the wall. His head was lowered and his eyes closed; the crack of the whip against his body still burned. His tattered clothes tickled his skin in some places and others just hung there. Link prayed over and over for the goddess to spare him this pain; he couldn't bear it for a moment longer.

Reprieve finally came. Four soldiers and a blacksmith's apprentice came into the dungeon and stood before him. "Link the hero. The man who framed you has been killed by the demon king." Link lifted his head and glared at them. "The army will soon be upon us. We are asking for your help Link."

Link swallowed and inhaled deeply. "It was you, my own people, who imprisoned me here. You've beaten my body and now that it is convenient for you, you want me to fight. What's more my sword is broken. I can't fight even if I wanted to."

"Our misunderstanding has been resolved. Lord Dagianis was the one who betrayed us; we know that now. You are the only one who can protect Hylia and drive off the Demon King." The two soldiers on the flank pulled their keys from their pockets and unlocked Link's chains. Link sighed with relief as the blood flow in his arms restarted. Another soldier pulled a jar out from under his cloak that contained a fairy. He used the magic to heal Link's wounds and refresh his spirit. The third soldier gave Link a new cloak and armor.

The blacksmith's apprentice kneeled before Link and offered him the sword he carried. "Your weapon. Orville has tended to it while you were imprisoned. It is my honor to present it to you now." Link took the sword from the apprentice. The hilt grew warm in his hands; it whispered to him, "Welcome back my hero". Link inhaled deeply and smiled as his strength reentered every cell in his body.

Link and the soldiers left the dungeon tower and Link walked into the sunlight for the first time since his imprisonment. Link looked over the edge of the tower at the army below. The Hylians cheered at the sight of Link and for the joy of his return.

"The hero has returned!"

"Praise Hylia!"

Link looked at the faces of his people. Before, they all saw him as a traitor and wanted him put away for life. And now, now, they want him to return and do only what he is able to; destroy Demise once and for all.

"My dear Hylia." Link said to himself. "Though people's hearts change in time, your beauty, pride, and purity remain." Link closed his eyes and said, "As long as you have need of me, I will forever defend you."

Link oversaw the battle preparations; Hylia was nowhere to be found and the head of the knights appointed him to lead in her place. Link began with the archers; he ensured their bows functioned properly and their quivers were filled with arrows.

"Let us battle together once more." Link said. The wind picked up and a shadow blocked the sun for a moment.

"What is that?" An archer asked.

"A demon bird!" Another cried.

"Fire arrows!" The Captain of the Guard ordered. The archers raised their bows and fired arrows toward the massive bird. It squealed an awful sound and swooped over the archers. Some of them lost their balance and fell to the castle floor. Link darted to the edge and looked up at the bird. He gasped as he saw familiar blonde hair and a radiance shining in the sunlight.

"Wait!" Link cried out. "Hold your fire, there's someone on it!" The arrows stopped and the bird landed. Hylia smiled at her people as she dismounted the magnificent creature. Hylia lovingly patted the bird's neck.

"This is a Loftwing, a bird of the Gods."

"Goddess?" Link asked in surprise.

"It's Hylia's Guardian."

"Hmph." The Loftwing spoke. "This is a waste of time Hylia. They are so fearful they cannot tell gods from demons! That is how useless humans are. The one I seek, someone able to fight alongside me. Someone worthy to be my rider will not be found here." The Loftwing spread it's mighty wings and prepared to take off.

"Wait!" Link said. "Useless? You think us useless? If souls to fight alongside you are what you seek, we are here. We will defeat Demise."

"Oh? Who might you be?" The Loftwing asked.

"Link, a knight of the land of Hylia. In the eyes of a God, humans may seem small and useless but there are those among us who have the courage to fight. There are those that are willing to lay their lives on the line for their home and Goddess."

"If this is so, then show me how much a human is worth." The loftwing stretched his wings and took flight into the sky. Link watched in amazement and awe at the sight of that beautiful bird flying away.

"The Demon King will soon raze the surface world with the fires of destruction. I cannot stand aside while my land and people fall to ruin." Hylia said. The people turned their attention to her. "My people, you can escape to the sky. The loftwing will show you the way."

"The sky?" The captain asked. "But the loftwing has already left us."

Hylia revealed to them the sacred blade she held in her hands. She lifted it to her face and gazed upon its marvelous glory. "This my beloved people, this blade is the Master Sword. A blade that repels evil; it will sunder the earth and act as a pillar to support the land as it floats up to the sky." She looked to Link. "It was created by the gods, meant for our use alone and yet, in order to exert its power on the surface, it must be reforged by human hands. Not just anyone is capable of wielding this great power."

Hylia walked to Link and held the sword before him. Link hesitated for a moment. "Goddess, I was imprisoned and my honor was tarnished by deceit. I couldn't possibly lay hands on this sacred sword." Link bowed his head in shame, refusing to gaze further into the eyes of the Goddess. Hylia watched him with great sorrow for his suffering and she spoke.

"Link," she began, "This sacred blade knows whether or not you are tarnished. Tell me something, do you intend to take revenge on the kingdom that held you in contempt? Or will you save it from certain doom?" She asked.

Link smirked. "Regardless of whether you are gods or humans, all of you seek my answer and my help. You use me whenever it suits you." Link reached for the sword in Hylia's hands. "But right now," he pulled the sword from its sheath and raised it skyward, "it goes without saying; my spirit will always stand with my friends!" He pointed the sword toward the soldiers. "Stoke the fires! With the Goddess's strength, we shall take to the skies!" The soldiers cheered and followed Link onward into battle once more.

The Master Sword was broken by the hero, melted down in the scaring flames, beaten, and reborn from suffering. With this enchanted sword created to banish the darkness, Link and the army of the Goddess stood a greater chance of sealing away Demise. Meanwhile, the goddess was desperately trying to hold back Demise's advances. "This time," he purred evilly, "I will rule everything…once the legacy of the gods is mine!"

Wicked desire assaulted the world's surface e, staining it the color of obsidian. The mountains, the plains, and all that flowed pure on the earth were ruthlessly scoured by fire. The people of the surface world feared the carnage and prayed for their lives. "It's the end of the world!" They cried over and over again. Women fled with their children; those men who were courageous of heart stayed to fight in Hylia's army while those who were faint of heart fled with their families. "It's the end of the world!" They cried, "Oh Goddess, will you not come to our aid?"

"Someone will surely save us, the Gods will not forsake us."

Link scoffed at them. "Your prayers from afar will do you no good against these demonic beasts. You must remain vigilant yet steadfast. Only those who are willing to fight for our homeland are the ones who will survive."

Over the course of seven days and seven nights, the goddess's army fought valiantly against the army of the Demon King. Vast numbers of humans were slaughtered. But, few though they were, the courageous people continued to fight, their resolve unwavering. While the men fought bravely fought against the hideous monstrosities, it was Link alone who went to face the Demon King.

At the sight of him, The Demon King sneered at him. Link stopped before the great beast and prepared to fight. "What's wrong coward? You are nothing without your gods. Cast off your armor and kneel before me. I may grant you the honoring of serving with us if you do. Or would you rather these claws rend you asunder?!"

Link sneered in return. "I'm not afraid to die. But…before I do…" Link wielded the sword of evil's bane, "I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Link charged the demon king with all his might, slashing into every part he could reach. Demise was wounded in the legs but his brute strength could not be defeated so easily. He brought his fist down upon Link several times, knocking him to the ground over and over again. Each time, Link came back up with more determination. With one more giant swing, Demise crashed his fist into Link and sent him flying through the air. When Link landed, he lay there trying to catch his breath. His strength was quickly depleting, he knew not how much longer he could go on.

"My hometown," he whispered, "the beautiful air, the mountains, the rivers…reduced to this." Will this be the last thing I ever see?" Link shed a single tear for his home. Link closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them again, the Loftwing had landed before him. "The…the Loftwing?"

"Climb atop my back, quickly." It instructed.

"Does this mean you'll take me as your rider?" Link asked bewildered.

"I have kept a close eye on your battle. Your tenacity has impressed me thus far and in my eyes, you have proven your worth as my rider. We shall fight together, for eternity." The Loftwing proclaimed.

The Loftwing took to the skies; the view was breathtaking. Link could see all of the soldiers and the monsters that fought so relentlessly. The wind whipped through Link's hair and he felt the power off the Loftwing and the call of the open sky. "Loftwing, will you show our people to the skies? I ask for your guidance."

"Yes. As long as you will fly with me henceforth." The Loftwing agreed.

"Yes. I swear it." At that moment, as though offering a blessing, three dragons appeared and circled the two. These dragons, Lanayru, Faron, and Eldin, watched as the symbol of the Triforce engraved itself upon the blade of Link's sword. "This symbol…what?"

"The legacy of the gods dwells within the Master Sword. Present thy sword before the Goddess, Hero." Faron said.

Link located Hylia, surrounded by the castle. The Loftwing landed and took flight once more. Link handed off the sword to Hylia and stood back.

"My country, my beloved people of Hylia…my humans…" Hylia said as she gazed upon the hilt. "Live on and bear descendants. Where the hands of the wicked cannot reach you, beyond the great sea of clouds, at the highest limits of the sky. And there, guard the legacy of the gods, the Triforce, from the wicked." With a single swing of the sword, the goddess Hylia rent the earth. With a mighty groan, the earth shook and quivered and peeled away.

"We're taking to the sky!" The Hylian's screamed.

"Everyone, quickly, gather at the castle." The only Hylian that was not with the others, was Link the hero. One loyal soldier called down to him as they lifted into the sky, "If you tarry, you'll be left behind! Hurry Link!"

The Master Sword appeared under the piece of earth, creating a beam of light. "Link, the sword! Take it!" They cried. Link grabbed the hilt of the sword and raised it skyward. Link took a deep breath and readied the sword. With a mighty grunt, he drove the sword into the earth below and the beam of light surrounded him and the piece of land formerly known as Hylia. "Long live the beautiful land of Hylia!"

Link released the Master Sword and it floated into the sky after the goddess's people. Link gazed longingly after it. The Master Sword had become a pillar between heaven and earth, guided by the loftwing it rises to the heavens. Link felt the extent of his injuries and slowly sank to the ground. The apprentice panicked as he looked out over the edge. "Link! Jump into the light please….what are you doing? Hurry!"

Link's eyes filled with great pain. Link's side had begun to bleed again, Link's knees gave out to the pain and he knelt to the ground. Link scooted himself against a nearby rock. Link lifted his eyes to the skies where he watched his people float away. Link prayed. "May you thrive my comrades. I pray for your happiness with all my heart. In truth, I wanted to take to the skies with you…but my body is heavy. It feels as though I'm stuck to the ground. I can't move." Link struck the ground with his fist. "Curses."

Link was growing more weary, he could feel himself slipping away. "Loftwing…I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. But crimson bird, I hope that you can somehow grant my final wish. Ah…it doesn't hurt anymore." Link smiled peacefully. "My spirit will always be with you." Link closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Hylia and Demise continued to battle on. Demise roared enraged and frustrated. Hylia held him in place and she was ready to seal him away. Demise growled ferociously. "Where have you hidden the Triforce?!"

"They have gone to a place which you will never reach. A sacred place that evil will never violate. There to be protected by my devoted people." Hylia responded.

"They rest in the hands of humans?!" Demise roared in anger once more. "Curse you goddess." Hylia unleashed her full powers and created the seal for Demise that would keep him from coming back to wreak more havoc on the land. "Do not think this ends here." Demise threatened. "That absolute power will be mine. And when that day comes, the demon tribe will rule over the world as kings!" Demise at long last disappeared and was sealed away in a form that left him powerless; the form of a beast.

Hylia descended down from the heavens once more and her heart broke at the sight she came upon. She found Link, leaning against the rubble. Hylia shed a single tear from her eye as she took Link's body into her arms. "Link…" she cried out. "Your imprisonment was willed by the heavens. It was meant to make you strong. Like a sword hammered and honed so that it would never break. It was necessary to transform you into one fit to wield the master sword. The sword was tempered by your spirit. You woke it, and will serve as its master for all eternity."

This is because you deeply love the land of Hylia and all of its people as do I. I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on eternally. And I shall shed my divinity. The next time we meet, I wish to stand before you as a simple human."

The sword floated down to Hylia once more and appeared before her as a great spirit. "What is your wish for me my Goddess?" The spirit asked.

"Fi my dear, you will guide my chosen one when the seal grows weakest. You will guide him on the path that I have laid out before him so that he and my descendant will defeat Demise once and for all." Hylia laid Link down on the ground once more and went to the spirit. She gently placed her hands on either side of Fi's face and kissed her forehead. "I have blessed you with knowledge. Cherish these words and speak them only to the Master that is worthy of you. One who has courage, wisdom, and power deep within himself; my chosen hero." Hylia instructed. Hylia took one last glance at Link and said, "Whenever the land of Hylia is in danger, we shall be reborn." And Hylia's memories faded into the eternal slumber where Zelda could no longer see them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Childhood Memories

Hylia's memories had stopped playing themselves in Zelda's mind and her own memories began to playback. The first one was a memory of Zelda and Link as precious children. Link's parents had died when he was very young and he was taken in by a small family and raised there until he was old enough to attend the academy. Zelda and her father lived on the academy grounds long before Zelda enrolled. The two met down by the stream while Link was learning to fish. The two of them were only small toddlers at the time but they were destined to be together.

"What are you doing?" Little Zelda asked as she skipped over to a strange boy kneeling by the river bank. Zelda's father was training students at the academy for the day, leaving Zelda to wander around their floating paradise all by herself. Her father cautioned her to never go to the edge of the land and to stay in the plaza by the tower. When Zelda noticed a small boy and Rusta sitting by the river, she ran right over.

"Uncle is teaching me to fish." Little Link replied.

"Pay attention boy, or you'll lose your catch." Zelda knelt by the river bank and peered over the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the fish that Link had landed. Link jumped for joy as he pulled his fishing pole back. "Loosen your grip a little or you will lose it." Rusta cautioned. Rusta rose from his spot and stood behind Link as he tried to reel it in. Rusta grabbed the pole and tugged it back with Link. Link and Zelda cooed over the small fish that was hooked on the end of the line.

"It's so cute!" Zelda squealed.

"Zelda, there you are!" Gaepora called as he frantically ran toward his daughter.

"Here I am Daddy!" Zelda held up her arms as Gaepora swooped her up in his.

"I thought I told you to stay in the plaza." Gaepora scolded her. "She didn't cause you any trouble did she, Rusta?"

"Of course not Headmaster," Rusta picked Link and his fish up in his arms. "I was just teaching young Link here how to fish."

"Oh yes, the lad who was recently orphaned. It was so gracious of you to offer to look after the boy." Gaepora praised him.

"I don't have any children myself and Henya would have cooked me in your next meal if I would've turned the poor kid away."

"Well, it seems as if my little Zelda has taken a liking to the boy. Perhaps we should bring them together once in awhile." Gaepora suggested. Rusta promised to take him up on that offer. Gaepora and Zelda said goodbye to Rusta and Link and the four of them parted ways. The next day, Rusta walked Link to the Knight Academy. He instructed Link to wait at the bottom of the stairs while he went to speak to Gaepora. Link sat down on the stairs and looked around the academy. He spotted Zelda playing in the classroom around the corner. Link rushed over to the classroom and joined her.

"Zelda!" Link called to her.

She whirled around and saw her new friend running toward her. He hugged her enthusiastically. "What are you doing?"

"I came to play with you." Link's easy going smile smeared across his little pudgy face. Zelda offered her hand and Link took it. Together, they walked to the front of the classroom where Zelda introduced Link to her other friends. Cawlin, Fledge, Karane, Pipit, Strich, and Groose, along with little Zelda, were brought to the academy while their parents tended to the land and their businesses. The children were taught the basic education until they came to the age of seventeen. After that, they would be entered into the official Knight Academy until they passed the Wing Ceremony; Then and only then, would they be named an official knight of Skyloft.

"I'm gonna be the best knight ever." Groose said.

"You sure are Groose." Cawlin echoed him.

"Zelda, let's play over here." Link reached for her hand and pulled her over to join Karane, Pipit, and Fledge were playing. Groose was not happy to have lost Zelda's attention. He gazed angrily at Link; if only that orphan had not come along. Groose, Cawlin, and Strich watched as the other children played and they kept to themselves. Later, Gaepora and Rusta finally came down to the classroom. Rusta called to Link; he ran directly to him and took his hand. The two of them left the academy and returned home.

The next memory that played in Zelda's mind happened a few years after that, on Zelda's tenth birthday. Gaepora held a birthday party for her at the academy classroom and invited the others to celebrate with her. Groose was the first to arrive and he was going to take full advantage of that.

"Happy Birthday Zelda." Groose blushed as he handed her the gift he brought.

"Thank you Groose." She took it and smiled happily. Groose looked around nervously and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So, Zelda…um…I was wondering….do you…do you, you know…" Before Groose could ask, Zelda cried,

"Link!" Groose watched as Zelda ran toward the door and jumped into the arms of that little orphan he detested so much. Groose huffed and went to the other side of the classroom, where he would not be bothered until his lackeys showed up to the party. Groose watched angrily while Link and Zelda talked and joked, even Pipit and Karane joined in upon their arrival. Groose promised himself that he would not let the likes of that orphan take away his chances with Zelda; one day he would be with Zelda while that obnoxious Link would hide in the corner.

Later, as Zelda watched her memory of that birthday party play out, it was cut short and everything went to black. Zelda was confused; she didn't understand what was happening. She felt a light pulsating around her like it had its own heartbeat. The glow was warm and inviting; Zelda embraced it. She let the light envelope her as it continued to pulsate. In a burst of power, her encasing shattered into thousands of amber pieces; each of those pieces glistened and disappeared in the wind.

Zelda inhaled deeply as she breathed in the fresh air; for the first time in so long, she felt alive again. When her feet touched the floor, she opened her eyes and looked upon Link's face.

When I opened my eyes, Link stood ten feet away from me. I instantly felt reassured when that smile flashed across his face. He was put through a lot because of this destiny that the two of us shared and I knew it wasn't easy for him. But when I saw him standing there, I was relieved. I walked down the stairs before me, gracefully closing the gap between him and me. After the last step, I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I felt my body falling toward the floor; all of that time spent in my sleeping state, my body must have grown weak. I began to fall until Link rushed to my side and caught me, just before I hit the floor.

I looked into Link's eyes and he was relieved too. "Good morning, Link." I smiled.

"It's good to see you again." Link told me. "I told you I would come back for you didn't I?"

The dizziness finally began to subside; enough so that I was able to lift my head. Link smiled back at me and helped me to my feet. I kept a hold of his hands. "I never doubted for a moment. You have always been there for me."

Link grazed my cheek and held my hand again. "And you have always been there for me; that smile kept me going." Link gently grasped my chin and pulled my lips to his. He kissed me tenderly and with slight hesitation. I gave myself to his kiss and he did as well. After our lips parted, I took his hand in mine. "Come on, there's someone waiting to see you."

Together we walked through the creaking doors and down to the Gate of Time. The kind old woman stood on the platform before the gate and Groose waited down below. When we met, Groose, he was overcome with joy and relief that words were unable to pass through his lips. I put him at ease. "Hello Groose." Groose looked so happy; his emotions rendered him speechless. He waved his arms as if he wanted to hug me and to my surprise, he began to cry.

"Groose? What's wrong?" I asked. Link and I looked at each other and we laughed together. As we did, Groose approached Link and placed his hands on Link's shoulders. He shook him back and forth with great force.

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" Groose cried over and over again. "I'm just so happy that Zelda is safe and to my surprise, it's all thanks to you." Link patted his hand and thanked him. Groose bawled once more and rushed to hug Granny.

"Pull yourself together young man." She told him.

Groose sniffled and walked down the stairs toward us. Link and I moved to meet him but a sharp blast knocked us to the floor. My palms scraped against the ancient temple floor and I let out a painful cry.

"Zelda!" Link shouted from across the room. I let out a short sigh and brushed my dress off. "Zelda, are you okay?" Link asked, his voice thick with concern.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"What was that?" Groose asked.

"We are not alone young ones." The kind old woman cautioned us. Out from behind the pillar, Ghirahim appeared. He laughed manically and glared directly at me.

"This is all very touching but I'm afraid I have to cut this moment short." He disappeared and reappeared right next to me. "It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess is mine now."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Link shouted angrily. The shock from Ghirahim's magic caused me to become so very weak and fatigued. I couldn't move, even when Ghirahim lifted me up in his arms and held me over his shoulder.

"My master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives yet. I'm taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the demon king. You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way," Ghirahim continued, "and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels."

"…Link…" I whispered.

"Let her go now if you know what is good for you!" Link unsheathed his sword. "I'm warning you for the last time, LET HER GO!" Link was beyond furious, I could feel his anger pulsating throughout the room. Ghirahim was unimpressed.

"You know boy, you've really pushed me too far. The moment I had sweat and bled for is at hand. I don't even have the time to grind my heel into a pathetic worm like you. Not now." In a split second, I reappeared before the Gate of Time next to the old woman and Groose.

"Get…back…here." Link struggled to stay on his feet. "Let her go."

Groose got up and tried to block the gate. "I won't let you pass."

Ghirahim scoffed at him. "Stand down, you're in my way. And the sight of your hair makes my gorge rise." Ghirahim kicked both the kind shaman and Groose off of the platform. They let out terrible huffs as they hit the floor, I could hear it from my perch on Ghirahim's shoulder. My consciousness was slipping away and it was harder for me to move.

"Groose! Hey!" Link shouted at him.

Ghirahim activated the Gate of Time, with a loud, creaking sound, the wheel of the gate began to turn and the fabric of time spun back to that time thousands of years ago, right after Demise was sealed in his beastly form. Instead of going right through the gate, Ghriahim turned around and addressed Link again; this man was too fond of boasting about his power and his abilities in front of his greatest enemies. I believed in Link and I knew without a doubt in my heart that he would defeat Ghirahim and Demise.

"You've done a fine job of spoiling my plans to revive the demon king in this age, so I see no point in dawdling here." His next words sent a shiver down my spine. "But the past…oh the past…so full of possibilities. I shall resurrect him in the past and with the divine soul of your little girlfriend."

"I said don't you touch her!" Link said. "If you harm her, I swear I will kill you!"

Ghirahim scoffed again and turned back to the gate. He walked into the gate and that is when I lost consciousness.


End file.
